In the manufacture of chlor-alkali diaphragm cells, there have been developed cells which operate at high current capacities with correspondingly high production capacities. Typically, chlor-alkali diaphragm cells may now operate at current capacities of upwards to about 200,000 amperes, while maintaining desirable operating efficiencies. One such cell which has been developed for this more efficient operation comprises a novel cathode busbar structure. As shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,859,196 and 3,904,504 this novel cathode busbar structure comprises at least one lead-in busbar and a plurality of busbar strips which have different relative dimensions. This structure is attached to a sidewall of the cell whereby the sidewall plus busbar structure provides an at least partially cathode-walled enclosure.
Such chlor-alkali diaphragm cells which have been developed to operate at high current capacities can also require a high amperage switch apparatus. A suitable such apparatus has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,680. Therein there is shown a switch apparatus particularly for high amperage electrical switching, which apparatus is resiliently mounted and has fluid-cooled terminals.
It would be desirable to combine the features of these developments to readily accommodate high amperage switch apparatus with a cathode busbar structure of a cathode-walled enclosure.